


When you kiss me...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few thoughts – from each of their points of view – on their developing relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you kiss me...

  


Title: When you kiss me...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto  
Spoilers – none that I’m aware of  
Summary: A few thoughts – from each of their points of view – on their developing relationship

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
  
X-posted Jantolution & jackxianto

A/N Wandering around Youtube I came across _this_ <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0xVJ9qpnhM> and the following insisted on being written as a result... 

 

When you kiss me...

His eyes flickered in the darkened room and consciousness returned slowly, a contented smile spreading across his face as he realised where he was... He was warm and cosy and wrapped in Jack’s arms, the intoxicating scent that was _Jack_ surrounded him and flooded his senses. His heart skipped a couple of beats and his stomach was invaded by hoards of leaping and fluttering creatures as he recalled the events of the evening...

All the flirting - the meaningful looks, suggestive remarks, deliberate touching and simmering sexual tension had finally converged to...his breath hitched as _that_ moment of first contact replayed across his brain and his body twitched in response. All the wondering and worrying, the self doubt and fear...his realisation that he was attracted to _a man_...to Jack...

He knew now that nothing else mattered...when he was here, in Jack’s arms, the world was perfect...he could stay here forever... He snuggled closer, sighing happily as a warm hand moved to caress his cheek and his mouth was claimed by soft lips pressing against his, an inquisitive tongue sliding in to dance seductively with his own...

He melted against his Captain, coherent thought fading as their bodies arched against each other...I’m in heaven...when you kiss me...

-0o0o0o0o00o0o0o-

Jack leant back in his chair, his fingers interlaced, tapping his index fingers thoughtfully against his lips...lips that still tingled from the touch of a soft and sensual Welsh mouth pressing deliciously against them...his coffee now came gift-wrapped in kisses...never enough kisses... His body gave an involuntary shiver, hot pulses of desire trailing down to gather in his groin where the response strained hard against the restrictions of his trousers.

He closed his eyes and thought back over the previous evening. When had lust and want become need? He frowned. He didn’t _do_ need...not for such a long time now...but there was just _something_ about him...

He opened his eyes and leant forward, flicking a switch so the CCTV feed lit up in front of him, the back view of his gorgeous Welshman bending over the remains of a Kruellian blaster, his jacket off and his sleeves rolled up, sending another surge of heat to his groin. He moaned softly, one hand sliding down to press against the swelling, his mind suddenly filled with the images of the previous evening... _that look_ in the young man’s eyes... _fuck!_ He knew that look...he should...he could see it blazing out of his own face as it was reflected off the screen...

It was a wild world outside...Ianto made it safer, more bearable...like lifting a weight off his shoulders... _admit it_ he told himself sternly...you want him...you need him...you lo... _ok, that’s enough for today!_

He snapped the screen off and pushed his chair back, striding purposefully down to the archives where he pulled the young man into his arms and held him tight.

“Sir..?” It was nice...but unexpected behaviour, even for Jack...

“Ianto – it’s a mad world out there...” Jack mumbled into his neck.

“Um, yes...yes it is...” even more perplexed.

“But you can make it better...you _do_ make it better...”

“I do..?”

“Yea...” Jack lifted his head and tipped Ianto’s face towards him, “...you do...” he slid his hand behind the Welshman’s head, pressing him closer until their lips were millimetres apart, “...when you kiss me...”

Ianto smiled against Jack’s mouth and melted into the embrace, kissing back hungrily...

If kissing his Captain could make the world a better place, then he was most definitely going to give it his all...

End

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
